Episodes
'''Episode 1 - [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ygSuZ6S8vnQ&t=8s Stride Boldly Forth]''' Join Alex, Quigley, Krag, Leera, and Markus begin their quest for fame and fortune as epic heroes. Unfortunately, the town of Trapsborough has had little need for heroics of late, but that all changes when a group of travelers is attacked on the road, and [[Father Langdon]] is taken prisoner by a group of villains known as the [[Red Masked Mercenaries]]. Will [[Krag]] and company be able to save the day? Or will Markus convince the party to take the money and run? '''Episode 2 - [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QiwL2zmSeEY&t=1037s Monsters, Mayhem & Midnight Meetings]''' Stuff has not been going well for [[Krag]] and company. Their investigation of the alchemist fire put them face to face with a monstrous boar, and though they survived, the following morning they find [[Squire Quigley]] has been kidnapped. The party sets off in search of their companion and lean some unexpected information about a local alchemist named [[Simon Yabbit]]. '''Episode 3 - [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mrfWWmoBDII&t=254s Find the Priest. Save the Squire]''' The party was unable to gather any more information regarding [[Squire Quigley|Quigley]] or [[Father Langdon]]'s whereabouts, so [[Brother Herman York]] provides the party with a "divine compass" by which leads them to an abandoned watch post where the party is able to return with a captive for the local jail. Afterwards the party gets another job working for [[Madnick Modelle]]. Only time will tell if the party is able to finally succeed. '''Episode 4 - [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ioZLX5U4Sjk&t=60s Legends of the Sunken Temple]''' The party prepares to enter the marshes south of [[Trapsborough]] in search of a long forgotten temple, but they soon find that the land is a harsh and unforgiving place. Danger lurks in the bushes, under the water, and hangs in the foul air. Meanwhile the party finds that they have a greater link to the mystery that lies within the sunken temple when they discover images of Krag's hammer "Nancy" etched into the stone of the temple. After several trials they reach the final chamber of the temple where they break an ancient seal, and release a dark malevolent force into the world. '''Episode 5 - [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6CSlMI_U0FU Are We the Good Guys?]''' The party begins a slow trek back to Trapsborough. Making their way through the swamp, they encounter a swarm of stirges, which [[Squire Quigley]] would come to coin as "Batsquitoes". [[Lady Alex]] falls asleep while on her watch, leading the party to discover that they have been robbed of some of their possessions. [[Krag]], loses his gold, [[Lady Leera|Leera]] loses 2 sunrods, [[Lady Alex|Alex]] loses a tanglefoot bag, [[Markus The Magnificent|Markus]] loses some rations and [[Squire Quigley|Quigley]] loses a collapsible 10-foot poll. The party jumps into action when they encounter local farmer [[Earl Cabbot]] who's children and animals are in danger from a fire that appears to have been started by the spirit that the party unleashed from the temple. [[Madnick Modelle]] is surpised to see the party return and hints that they may have something to do with "the prophecy", and unleashes an enchanted suit of armor on the party. After returning to the Church of Percival, [[Father Langdon]] reveals to the party that he was behind his own kidnapping and provides additional details to the party about the prophecy Madnick mentioned. '''Episode 6 - [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZmOVg2lnPQM To Catch a Wizard]''' The party meets with scholar, [[Penelope Green|Penelope "Penny" Green]] at the town archives in hopes of learning more about the prophecy, only to find out that the archives have been robbed of this information. [[Mr. Jones]] arrives at the [[Mouse & Moth Inn]] to negotiate a potential truce between the party and the [[Red Masked Mercenaries]] requesting a return of the bodies of their men killed at the sawmill, a return of the crates of alchemist fire that the party took, and a return of [[Lewis]]. The party proceeds to on to search the home of [[Mortifor]] in hopes of finding more details about the prophecy of [[Woe]]. '''Episode 7 - [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d8dQk_erPZU Trial by Earth, Wind & Fire]''' The team explores "The Box" that they find at [[Mortifor|Mortifor's]] home and find they can communicate with him through a crystal ball that they find. [[Mortifor]] revelas more about the prophecy and the disciples who are tasked with recovering the aspects of [[Woe]], while conveying his concern about reuniting the aspects and whether this would save the world or destroy it. Deciding they are the disciples that [[Mortifor]] speaks of, they accept his challenge to prove their worth and are eventually able to claim the second aspect of [[Woe]], The Codex of Woe. The party then sets about executing a plan to free [[Lewis]] from the Trapsborough jail so he can be returned to the [[Red Masked Mercenaries]]. '''Episode 8 - [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aMVx4QEmzQs Boxes, Bear Traps & Bluff Checks]''' The party is questioned about the late night jailbreak. Then using methods that may irreparably damage the terms of their truce with the [[Red Masked Mercenaries]], [[Krag]] questions [[Lewis]] about the base of operations for for the red masked bandits. While returning to the home of [[Simon Yabbit]] to retrieve the alchemist fire, the party encounters a rash of angry cadavers that must be dealt with and [[Lewis]] is eventually freed to return to his mercenary companions. '''Episode 9 - [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m-81K5FMnHM Home is Where the Heart Stops]''' The party is caught off guard by an ambush at the [[Mouse & Moth Inn]], during which they are assisted in battle by the brave town guardsman, [[Jonathan]]. An interrogation of one of the members of the ambush reveals the group to be devotees and followers of the goddess [[Lunai]], who the party has heard mention of many times in the prophecy of [[Woe]]. [[Mortifor]] suggests that following up on [[Lady Leera]]'s vision in which she was visited by [[The Fifth Priest of Woe]], may be the best course of action to discover how the prophecy will unfold. '''Episode 10 - [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3KHxb-5axPk&t=381s Under New Management]''' [[Markus The Magnificent|Markus]] follows up with [[Mortifor]] and [[Penelope Green |Penelope Green]] to learn more about the prophecy of [[Woe]]. Together they discover the burial place of [[The Fifth Priest of Woe]], which is a place Leera saw in her vision a few nights prior. [[Maizy Dunn]], the proprietor of the [[Mouse & Moth Inn]] gives the party a strange metal box, which they must solve the mystery of in order to understand it's purpose. A change in leadership is agreed upon when [[Markus The Magnificent|Markus]] is able to wrest control of the group away from [[Krag]], and the party takes up residence in the old home of [[Simon Yabbit]]. After several battles the party finally arrives at the site of the tomb in [[Lady Leera|Leera's]] vision. '''Episode 11 - [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CcLg1qCzOJo&t=351s The Tomb of Your Dreams]''' The party descends into the tomb from [[Lady Leera|Leera's]] vision. After traversing the challenges of the tomb, the spirit of [[The Fifth Priest of Woe]] merges with Leera, who tells the party, "that which is dead may never rise", and insists that the party bring the shattered aspects of Woe to him and him alone. Game Master [[Evil Jim Jam]] introduces the term "#MarkusReasons" for the very first time. After emerging from the tomb, the party returns to home of [[Simon Yabbit]] where they have claimed squatters rights, and are awoken the next morning by a blood curdling scream. '''Episode 12 - [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-p6JDfHywBM&t=394s A Spiritual Connection]''' [[Lady Leera]] is found to be unresponsive and the party rushes her to The Church of [[Percival - Shepherd of the Dead|Percival]] for help. [[Brother Herman York|Brother York]] is found to have resumed his duties as head of the church given [[Father Langdon]]'s increasing illness. He quickly determines that Leera's condition was caused by her contact with [[The Fifth Priest of Woe]]. Word of [[Krag]]'s desecration of the group's room at the [[Mouse & Moth Inn]] results in the towns people giving the party a very chilly receiption. [[Jonathan]] tells the party about his new medal of heroism for his swift actions during the attack on the [[Mouse & Moth Inn|Mouse & Moth.]] After defeating a monster comprised of sludgewater, found in the main fountain of [[Trapsborough]], the party returns to the [[Mouse & Moth Inn|Mouse & Moth ]]where [[Krag]] issues an apology to [[Maizy Dunn]], which appears to soften the cold demeanor of the inn's proprietor. '''Episode 13 - [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=idXBF1coVuE&t=488s Environmental Disaster Relief]''' Dealing with the fallout from the elemental they faced in the town fountain, the party learns of a larger problem with the [[Trapsborough]] water supply. [[Lady Leera|Leera]] rejoins the group, showing signs of a small gap in her memory that leaves the party concerned. The group travels to the nearby [[Shrine of Drift]] to investigate the source of the town's water problem and find [[Keeper Brian Forten]]. The keeper of the shrine suggest that they seek out a powerful druid living at the edge of the marshes to help purify the town's water supply. After meeting with [[Governor Davis Chantwell]], he agrees to pay the party for their assistance, if it will help keep the town's people quiet. The druid, [[Dwindle]] is found to be cantankerous and unhappy to see the group, but he agrees to aid the group if they will retrieve an egg of an [[Owlbear]]. After semi-successfully achieving their goal, the party is pursued into the forest by the father owlbear, where [[Dwindle]] must eventually save them. Admiring their dedication to his instructions, [[Dwindle]] agrees to accompany the team to [[Trapsborough]] where they can begin work on fixing the town's water supply. '''Episode 14 - [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=clvepYSYOb8&t=3697s Dwindling Resources]''' Even with Dwindle’s help, Trapsborough’s water troubles are far from over. The cause of the contamination remains a mystery, and Alex has gone missing. '''Episode 15 - [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DEOsbiCtIhU Favored Enemy, Undead]''' We’re back to the main adventure this week, and the party is faced with the dangerous task of hunting down the remaining undead creatures that roam the forest. They’ll need a little help, and luckily special guest Alison Haislip is here to give it to them! '''Episode 16 - [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Lb915BAC0c&t=113s Down in the Muck]''' The party returns to Trapsborough, victorious and ready to meet back up with Squire Quigley! A run in with a foe from the past leads Krag and the gang closer to their destiny. '''Episode 17 - [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=je-KHcoKnhQ Do or Do Not]''' The Party is split on how to proceed after Madnick Modelle offers his help. Will they trust their former foe and head into the sewers? Will they instead seek the cultists of Woe? Will they do anything at all? '''Episode 18 - [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OyTwph63KdM Woeful Performance]''' When last we met the party descended into the sewers beneath Trapsborough, following your former enemy, Madnick Modelle. Madnick claimed he was there to help, and though you all did not quite trust him, you did feel that the best course of action was to see how the late night excursion beneath the city would play out. '''Episode 19 - [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-zPgsn1x0wg Drifting Through]''' The party seeks Drift in her sacred caves following a dire portent of danger from Brian Forten. If they can save her, they just might destroy whatever foulness has tainted Trapsborough's water supply. '''Episode 20 - [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aiO9q_4HHhM The Better Part of Valor]''' The danger in Drift’s caverns proved so formidable that even Squire Quigley agreed to a retreat, but now that the forces of evil inside know the heroes are coming, will they even be able to proceed, or will they be forced to seek some other way of saving the town’s water? '''Episode 21 - [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R1Cqv0PwCvI Swan Song]''' The party must decide whether to accept Horatio's deal to rob some "unsavory sorts", but can Squire Quigley be convinced? And where is Krag? '''Episode 22 - [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v86QeDfAQsQ Strike Breakers]''' The party has completed their end of the deal with Horatio Swan, now will he complete his? While they wait for word from their wizard friend, a new job opportunity arises. '''Episode 23 - [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2tpN-m5EiCo Diplomatic Relations]''' Labor negotiations between the clay miners and the giant mud monsters that hate all living things have reached an impasse. Luckily, Krag and the gang are on hand to take care of business. '''Episode 24 - [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8o8TKMMGLIQ Opportunity Costs]''' The party is going to have to track down Horatio Swan after discovering that The Sixxers know he’s responsible for the recent wagon heist and that he had friends helping. First stop, their old friends, The Red Masked Mercenaries. '''Episode 25 - [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ANM6fRXIlrQ&t=43s Ignoble Deeds]''' In order to save Horatio Swann from the Red Masked Mercenaries, they’ll have to commit a bit of thievery. But, once they have him, will they give him up to the Sixxers, knowing it will seal his fate? Will Markus be able to remain with the party if they condemn his old friend to certain death? '''Episode 26 - [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SEfj3nWsoUg&t=1607s Touch and Go]''' Guest starring Jamie Mills as [[Clairet Loralyn Frankie]]. The party has the Smitherson deed, they have a Sixxer prisoner, but do they have a plan to save Horatio Swan and survive the wrath of their enemies? Can they stay out of jail after the bungled heist at Smitherson Manor? '''Episode 27 - [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HsCJnAvGGvg&t=2680s Protection From Chaos]''' Guest starring Satine Phoenix as [[Seraphina Beaumont]]. A newcomer arrives to purge Trapborough of a great evil. No, not Krag. The party will be conscripted to seek an ancient, demonic tome, but are they prepared to face its powerful guardians? '''Episode 28 - [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I7oj-aJIE8Q&t=1000s Animus House]''' '''Episode 29 - [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cz85fN8qbJU&t=340s Rescued Rangers]]''' The Halloween episode. '''Episode 30 - [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=frd460Jp1jA&t=2039s Explosive Chemistry]''' Guest starring Michael Rodehaver as [[Vander Ashtinoff]] '''Episode 31 - [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BFKUu4x19ZQ How to Maim Your Dragon]''' '''Episode 32 - [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sYK7ILYZzFA&t=2s Alex to Ashes, Krag to Dust]''' '''Episode 33 - [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lb-snyQQBYw Markus on Fire]''' Guest starring Adam Conn as [[Kimbulton]] '''Episode 34 - [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zFoqrzW6Jzo&t=1s Nobody Expects Lunai's Inquisition]''' Guest starring Amy Vorpahl as [[Lyr Evenspinner]] '''Episode 35 - [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=URPI_3MBjCA&t=778s The Devil in the Details]''' Guest starring Amy Vorpahl as [[Lyr Evenspinner]], Satine Phoenix as [[Seraphina Beaumont]] and Jamie Mills as [[Clairet Loralyn Frankie]] '''Episode 36 - [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tlQxKox0MMI&t=8s Bold Strides at Mountain High]''' Guest starring Satine Phoenix as [[Seraphina Beaumont]] and Jamie Mills as [[Clairet Loralyn Frankie]] '''Episode 37 - Make Like a Tree'''